futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Rules (Rebuilding Earth Map Game)
Start date The game start at 00.00 UTC December 13 (Saturday). Mods If bold is says has you are accepted. Godmoddery is illegal. *[[User:Shartlotina11|'Shartlotina11']]' (talk)' 15:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC) *? *? Archives #Rebuilding Earth Map Game Archive 1 #Rebuilding Earth Map Game Archive 2 #Rebuilding Earth Map Game Archive 3 Games rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. #Please be plausible! #Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/Non aggression Pact or it wont't be legal #Every turn is one 1/2 year (6 months). #One day is a turn. # One nation per player. # Non player states are run by the mods. Trade talks/treaty/Non aggression Pact/referendums on union with a non player nation are concluded by a rando.org (0-5= yes, 6-10= no). #Editing previous turns is cheating. #I will make map each 5 turns Shartlotina11 (talk) 15:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC) #Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. #Every 20 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! #Assassinations and oil embargoes are legitimate weapons of war, too. #Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong. They can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated and sourced (i.e.-Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on). #One-half a game year per real day. #Wars are decided with a algorithm. #Wars need a reason/cause beli. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. #Make a nation's data profile on the game's National Profile page to add some character and depth to the game. #Trade, infrastructure, blockades and sanctions are also going to play a part in the new war algo. #Troop numbers are related to population numbers. The Russian army is currently at ~1,500,000 and the population is at ~145,000,000. The population of Mongolia is ~2,000,000 and the armed forces number 25,000. Get it? #International decisions must be sensible. You can't just say like "I hand ultimatum to Russia, they must join union with Poland or be crushed. They accept", well you can, but I'll delete it. No one, except mods can decide for non-player countries (NPC). Furthermore, mods must explain the decision that was made-'' i.e. Russia declines offer because of recent wars with your nation.'' #After the 1st round, a non player nation is assumed to deploy all reserve forces in a battle. OTL Portugal- Active personnel- 32.992 (2013) and reserve personnel- 210,930. #Have Fun! Technology level Korean War level tech. Nations Put your signature by a country you want to control! Enough nations are now picked, so we can start now, but we will probblay need more players if some one leaves later on, so it is not to late to join. White zones will only have nomads, tribes-folk, ramshackle shanty towns and/or small unorganized villages in them. They can be bought off, conned, conqured and/or colonised each turn, but you can't take more than 150px in 1 turn, since your people can only be every ware at once. When the game starts, unclaimed states will go grey. There will be 2 maps, 1 as a named 'nation guide' and the other to edit as usual in the game play. Map Nation guide maps Game play map . Nav'box Category:Rebuilding Earth Map Game Category:Map Games